Shuya Nanahara (Film)
Backstory His mother abandoned him and his father committed suicide. Shuya was put into an orphanage where he met his best friend Yoshitoki Kuninobu. He is taken into the Charity House (Jikeikan), a Roman Catholic orphanage. He is already 14 years old when he goes into care. He meets his other friends (the athletically gifted Shinji Mimura, the disciplined young martial artist Hiroki Sugimura, and the quiet and sweet Noriko Nakagawa) in different ways in all the versions but in all he thinks very highly of them and is held in high regard before the Battle Royale program begins. Yoshitoki Kuninobu taught Shuya how to play the guitar. The nickname "Wild Seven" is not mentioned at all. In the 2nd, the terrorist group formed by him is called Wild Seven. Friends and Enemies He hangs out with Shinji Mimura, Hiroki Sugimura, and Yoshitoki Kuninobu. In the Program In the story, Shuya is in the class picked to go on The Program , and is gassed on the supposed school trip like the others. Soon, he wakes up and grabs the cookies that Noriko Nakagawa made and turns around, discovering a woman in a gas mask before being knocked out by the person by getting hit. Shortly afterward, he wakes up again, and the psychotic teacher Kitano and organizer of the program reveals that the class are the latest participants of The Program. Shuya is supplied with an saucepan lid and as he leaves the classroom, he tells Noriko he will wait for her. While walking through the school he is thinking of the best people he can rally to help him escape and avenge his best friend Yoshitoki. All he finds when outside is Girl #14, Mayumi Tendo (while in the film, she is dying), and Boy #1, Yoshio Akamatsu, who has gone mad thinking all the people who used to pick on him would try to kill him. After knocking out Akamatsu with one of the arrows used by Akamatsu to kill Mayumi Tendo, Shuya runs off with Noriko , who has just come out, and they run off into a cave where Shuya dresses the wound to Noriko’s arm and they then agree that they trust each other and they will stick together. The way in which Shuya saves Noriko from Akamatsu results in Akamatsu’s death at the hands of Boy #16, Kazushi Niida. Over the next few hours Shuya and Noriko ally with Boy #5, Shogo Kawada , and Shuya witnesses the deaths of: * Boy #3 Tatsumichi Oki, who tries to kill Shuya and Noriko but dies when he and Shuya fall down a hill and his ax hits the top of his head. * Boy #20 Kyoichi Motobuchi who has gone mad and is trying to win for his father and almost kills Shuya with his revolver, but is shot twice by Shogo Kawada with his shotgun before he can. * Girls #6 Yukiko Kitano and #7 Yumiko Kusaka: They are gunned down from behind by Kazuo Kiriyama while trying to tell everybody not to play. Noriko then falls ill and Shuya starts to take her to the island clinic. He and Kawada then treat Noriko at the clinic. Kawada’s father was a doctor so Kawada knows how to treat her. Shuya gets separated from the others shortly after they leave the clinic when Kazuo Kiriyama fires at them. Shuya leads him away from the others but is shot and almost killed. Shuya is saved by Boy #11, Hiroki Sugimura, who turns up just in time to help him. Hiroki then leaves Shuya with Yukie and the group she has formed in the Lighthouse. Girl #9 Yuko Sakaki, who witnessed Oki getting killed with the hatchet and believed that Shuya did it, hears that Shuya is well and tries to poison him with her weapon of Hydrocyanic acid (cyanide), but accidentally poisons Girl #16 Yuka Nakagawa instead. This leads to the culmination of Girl #17 Satomi Noda's paranoia which ends up killing all the girls except Yuko. Shuya breaks out of the room he was locked up in when he hears all the gunshots, believing that Kiriyama has come back but finds a literal blood bath of dead girls. She jumps to her death after Shuya runs down to check on the other girls. Shuya's affections for Noriko grow as he starts calling her simply by her first name, "Noriko." Shuya calls Noriko by her family name, "Nakagawa," up until this point. Kazuo dies soon after he attacks Shuya and the others. Kawada kills Kazuo by shooting into his collar. Shuya fatally shoots Kitano, the teacher. Shogo Kawada later dies from his injuries and the story ends with Shuya and Noriko returning to their home town and take some of their possessions, including the knife Yoshitoki used to stab Kitano, and are last seen running across a street. three years after the events of Battle Royale, Shuya becomes the leader of a terrorist organization known as Wild Seven which is named after is nickname from baseball, formed by survivors of previous Battle Royales. With a massive bombing attack on Tokyo's Shinjuku district, he and his group declares war on the government that brought about BR, and the adults who support it. When a new group of students raid Wild Seven's base, they fire upon the kids unaware of their predicament. It is until they get close that the members of Wild Seven realize they are kids sent to kill them in a Program similar to previous Battle Royales. After hearing one of the collars beep, Shuya immediately orders Maki Souda to activate their EMP device and shut down the collars (by frying the electronics, in same time disabling the hidden microphones and satellite locators). He then meets with the surviving members of the new BRII Act, who argue over his view of the world and consequences of his actions. While they are all resting, the Island is once again raided, this time by the Anti-Terrorist Attack Team (ATAT). The members of Wild Seven, and even some of the BRII students, manage to fend them off after a long battle. Several ATAT soldiers make it into Shuya's room, where he promptly kills all of them. In the confusion, one of the students, Shiori Kitano, attacks Shuya. However, she is unable to kill him. He takes the gun from her, and allows her to live, all the while unaware of her identity. After the fighting is done, Shuya tells the surviving students to leave with the children while he stays behind with the other Wild Seven members to distract next wave. Shuya broadcasts a message to all adults around the world, telling them of his philosophies and his reason for his war upon the adults. After the recording, the base is struck by missiles (presumably from the U.S.). Shuya immediately has his group prepare for battle, and then evacuates the children and the BRII students. The final battle is less promising than the previous, and many of Shuya's comrades fall. In the midst of the attack, Saki Sakurai and Maki Souda demand Shuya to escape and keep fighting while they hold off the soldiers. Reluctantly, Shuya leaves with Shiori and Takuma Aoi (of the students). The trio manages to defeat many soldiers alone, but Shiori becomes fatally wounded in the process. As she lay dying, she reveals herself to be the daughter of Kitano, the previous administrator of the BR Act Shuya had killed in the previous film. Curious about her father's last painting, she asks Shuya about Noriko. Shuya briefly explains Noriko's character before Shiori finally dies in his arms. Together, Shuya and Takuma take one final rush at the soldiers, with the Island being bombarded all around them. At the end of the film, it is revealed the two survived the bombardment. Shuya is reunited with Noriko, who finally welcomes him home. Category:Main characters Category:Battle Royale film characters Category:Battle Royale II characters Category:Program Students Category:Living Characters Category:Male Category:Wild Seven